User talk:Shiprat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shiprat page. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 03:10, August 25, 2010 Ship of the Line I've been on a ship of the line once, it was a public crew. You can see some pics on Nicky's blog. - Obsidion (talk) 14:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) McRager... Ahoy even I am from McRaging, like you... Didn't you see me the other day? I have amy main lvl 38 pirate for the Rage's Marauders guild and a lvl 3 pirate for McRaging (I was a former member of it thru my main pirate, I kept the low lvl one in it to chat with old friends)... I came only yesterday and sent you a couple of whispers from my lvl 3 pirate Midhav Darkskull... you were AFK i think. My main pirate which is not a member of this guild (and formerly was)... his name is Roger Dreadrage. I am the Bureaucrat and Admin in the wiki here. - Lord Midhav 10:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) McRager Oh ok. I was afk for a long time yesterday. So that is why didn't answer. Glad to see other McRaging on here. Do you have a list of all of the postions on the site and who is on here? List? You mean a list of editors? you can find them. You can search according to categories (Ex:Bureaucrats, Admins, normal Editors, etc.). You can also see whether they are inactive or not. - Lord Midhav 10:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, shiprat We met yesterday, I believe. Chris Swordbones.--'Shade' 21:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Regaurding The Legendary Cursed Blades. This is the information I've been looking for!! Thank you for your feedback on this.. I've been waiting for someone to tell me this.. seeing I hate looting in the mines!!! Thx again for your input!! The3rdjoker 10:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) the3rdjoker Regaurding The Legendary Cursed Blades. May I ask what servers you and your friend were on?? If you don't want to tell me the server, then just tell me was it an "A" or "B" server?? thx again!! The3rdjoker 10:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) the3rdjoker Regaurding The Legendary Cursed Blades. I'm on now and will be jumping to different servers all night.. I plan to be playing for a while tonight.. I will start on the first "C" server at midnight Central time... then the next "C" server after that.. and so on.. each server for an Hour.. Hope to see you on... And thx for the info!! You don't know how happy I am about not having to fight in the mines anymore!! Thank God!! lol your badges? -- Talk 23:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC)How Can I get my Badges? I think I qualify for a few... lol Legendary Found by a friend Talk 22:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) 'It's Blackbeard' Hey Shiprat, its Blackbeard from McRaging, just had a question when you received the Emerald Curse, how long did it take? I FOUND U i saw u randomly on the french island today 2/21/11 Thomas C> 02:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC)